The present invention relates to cabinet systems and, more particularly, cabinet systems comprised of one or more wall mounted units capable of being disposed in a modular array.
In the past, cabinets suited for mounting on a wall have lacked the desired degree of versatility. Such cabinets, particularly of the type generally designed for use as medicine cabinets, have conventionally been adapted for mounting in only a single orientation dictated entirely by the design of the cabinet and the structural features thereof. Among other things, this has restricted the ability of the builder or consumer installing a medicine cabinet to select the side from which the hinged door would open and close.
Since it is oftentimes the case that medicine cabinets are mounted on a wall at or near an intersecting wall, this inherent limitation has made it necessary for manufacturers to provide both right and left-hand hinged doors. This has unnecessarily increased manufacturing costs and, moreover, it has made it necessary for distributors and sales outlets to maintain duplicate stock in order to satisfy the needs of all consumers. Because of the obvious advantage to limiting inventory, the need to maintain duplicate stock in medicine cabinets differing only in the side from which the hinged door opens and closes is considered particularly objectionable.
Despite these clear disadvantages, even more significant shortcomings exist. These shortcomings have developed primarily because of the dramatic growth in the use of double-sink vanities. The use of vanities of this type, together with a generally increasing focus on interior design in the bathroom and elsewhere in the home, has made it highly desirable to provide expansive wall mirror areas and, moreover, it is always desirable to increase storage space particularly for articles typically found in medicine cabinets and the like. These factors have suggested the desirability of utilizing a plurality of cabinets in a modular array. However, conventional medicine cabinets have not been suitable for this purpose.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system adapted to be mounted on a wall in a modular array.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system of the type described which utilizes a single type of cabinet unit in order to reduce manufacturing costs and unnecessary duplication of stock.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet system of the type described which utilizes a mounting bracket operable to support the cabinet units in either of two distinct orientations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system of the type described wherein the mounting bracket and cabinet units include complementarily engagable hanger means for supporting the cabinet units in a modular array.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.